Jail Bird
by Sonic Flame
Summary: Blossom ends up in the slammer...who will she meet there? Summary is crap, the start is a bit confusing, but give it a go..... plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya peoples. I will get on and do the next chapter of welcome to my life, but I had this idea the other night and just had to write it dwo! Hehe!_

_So, enjoy this one, and please review! I really wanna update it! _

Chapter 1

We speeded down the alley.

Me, Bubbles and Buttercup had the guy cornered.

He held the gun shakily in his hand, aiming it at us with a scared but determined look on his face.

"I, I'm warning you, I'll do it. I'll blow the reds head right off her sh, shoulders!" he stuttered.

I roll my eyes. "Go right ahead."

He grins and shoots. It bounces straight of my head.

I laugh.

"Blossom, you seem to have this one dealt with. We'll meet you back home." Buttercup says.

I nod.

Bubbles and Buttercup fly home and I stand face to face with this blubbering fool.

He held the gun, shooting at me numerous times.

"Die bitch!" he yelled.

I shake my head.

"I'm a powerpuff, idiot!" I cry.

He takes the metal gun and throws it at my head.

The hard metal dazes me as I step backwards. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to keep my balance, at this he lunges at me, attempting to throw me aside.

Its then that I grab him and throw him as hard as I can against the wall.

I hear a sickening crunch sound then a thud as he hits the ground.

Then after that, everything seems to go in fast motion…

I crank an eye open. Hes staring wide eyed at me. his chest isn't moving. It isn't rising and falling.

He isn't breathing!

I kneel down next to him, and carefully move him a 0bit.

Another sharp cracking sound is heard.

I kneel down beside him and try to wake him up. I take his head, and another snapping sound is heard.

I cringe as I slowly back off him.

Blood begins to drip down his chin.

He isn't breathing. He is not breathing.

Is he… is he?

He cant be, surely. I couldn't have…

Before I knew it I was surrounded by crowds of people.

Then the police arrived.

"What happened?" One ask.

"I, I, I…" I stuttered. "Is he, is he…?"

"Yeah, hes dead." They covered him up.

I started to blubber nonsense to myself. What had I done?

"Do you know what happened Blossom?" he asked again.

"I, I killed him…!" I whispered to myself.

There were gasps coming from he herds of people.

"It, it was me. I barely touched him! But it was enough! Enough to, to, to…"

The wide eyed cop sighs and speaks something into his radio.

Another two cars pull up, andthree cops come running out.

I'm just sitting on the floor, shocked and speechless, looking at my own hands in dismay.

I did this. I did that to him. I killed him.

I whisper those words" I killed him…"

"Blossom, this is very hard for me to do, but I'm afraid you're placed under arrest for manslaughter."

"I, I, but, but –" I stammer as I'm pulled up.

"You have the right to remain silent." He says sadly as he cuffs me.

I'm then dragged into a car, which speeds away, and I watch to my horror as they carefully take away the guys mangled body.

We then pull up at Townsville Police station and I break down in tears as I'm put into a cell.

_To be continued…_

_I have many ideas for this story and would love to update, so please please please review, and be nice, no flames!_

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya, heh, I've had no reviews, but I really wanna do this story so who gives:p_

Chapter 2

I don't understand it.

He was there, perfectly lively and well, trying to shoot me down, then the next minute, hes lifeless on the ground.

And its all cos of me.

I killed him.

I sit in the corner of the small stony cell, sobbing into my black jeans.

15 years old, and I've killed. Already. And, to make matters worse, I'm a super heroine.

I put my head in my lap and cry.

I hear footsteps, but I don't look up. I sniff back the tears, and wipe them.

When I look up, the Professor is staring down at me, totally shocked and showing compassion.

"Blossom…what happened?" he asks.

I don't get up, I don't even move. I just look down and say, "You want the long version or short?"

"Short would be best, just as long as I get a truthful answer."

"I killed him. I didn't mean to. I got mad and threw him against the wall. Hes dead. And its all my fault." I say, holding back tears. I try to stay strong.

Although I'm crumbling.

He kneels down by me, and gives me a hug.

I let a few tears flow, but try my best not to blub.

"Why did I have to get so angry? He didn't do that much. All, all, all he did was mug an old woman!"

"I know, I know." The professor says reassuringly. "Everythings going to be ok –"

"No, no its not! I killed him! I'm a, I'm a _murderer…"_ I say, just realising it.

"Blossom no, you didn't do it intentionally –" I cut him off once again.

"I know I didn't, but I still did it."

"Blossom you shouldn't –"

"Theres no justifying what I did." I say seriously.

The professor gets up and frowns sadly at me, obviously hating to see me like this.

He then leaves, and I pout my head in my hands.

I've messed up BIG time.

_**The next morning… btw, I know nothing about court proceedings and that, this is all off the top of my head (and what ive seen p tv!)…**_

I wake up to a police officer opening the cell doors.

"Its court time." He says bluntly.

Townsville has speedy proceedings due to the amount of crime we get here.

He takes me and cuffs me again. I walk down the hall of cells, realising that all the other criminals in the police cells by me are men. I'm the only girl here.

I then realise something else. Not only am I a murderer, I'm a criminal…

We arrive at the court and I sit next to my lawyer. My cuffs are removed and I receive a friendly smile from the tall man sitting next to me.

"All ready? I swear Blossom I will get you out of this innocent –"

"No, you wont."

"What do you mean?" he says, shocked.

"I did it. I killed him. I know I didn't it, now I alone must suffer the consequences. I'm pleading guilty."

The lawyer nodded sadly. "Ok. If that's what you want. I guess I cant talk you out of it."

I nod in reply. "You can't. its what I want, and deserve."

"Shame though." He utters under his breath.

I turn round in my seat and see my family close behind me.

They're all smiling faded smiles hopefully. They too know this is hopeless. They too know what my fate will be.

But it doesn't matter. Its my fault this happened. If only I could have controlled my temper.

The bailiff walks in and hushes the audience.

"All rise for Honorary Judge Milestone."

We rise then the big, tall judge comes in.

"Blossom Utonium. It is said that on April 5th, yesterday, you murdered criminal Thomas Junesville. How do you plead?"

I stand up. "Guilty, your honour."

Theres a gasp through the crowd.

"In that case, Blossom Utonium, you are found guilty for the manslaughter of Thomas Junesville. Your sentence, 12 months in Townsville jail."

Buttercup leaps up from the crowd.

"12 months! That's what she gets for saving you guys' asses all these years! That guy shot at her, he was trying to kill her! It was self defence!" She yells.

"Order!" Judge Milestone cries. "That is her sentence, deal with it."

Buttercup huffily sits down. I hear her mutter how unfair this is as she does.

I turn to face the Judge.

Two guards come and cuff me.

I get a quick awkward cuddle from the professor, Bubbles and Buttercup, then I'm taken through a door.

Theres a table and chairs in the room and a little light switch.

I'm asked to sit down and the cuffs are removed.

"We need to check at Townsville jail and see if their women's section as any room. I doubt it but we need to try." One guard said as he picked up a mobile off the desk.

He dialled and for a few minutes he chatted to someone on the other end.

I sat, shaking violently.

Mine and my sisters' birthday was only a few days back. I'm only just 15. And I'll be in jail for 12 months. That's a year.

I'll be 16 when I get out.

I can't believe it.

I'm gonna be in a jail on my own for a whole year.

The guard puts the phone down and looks down at me.

"I'm afraid Townsville central is full, and so is the juvie hall. I'll call Citiesville women's and see."

I sigh. Not Citiesville. My last experience there werent the best. Their jail will be five times worse.

He talks for another thousand years, then he looks down at me again.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to refer you to Citiesville Jail. It's a mens jail, so you'll be the only female there. But don't worry, they'll look after you."

I cringe. A mans jail!

Then, before I know it, I'm shipped out of Townsville and I'm waiting to be shown into my cell at Citiesville for men…

_To be continued…_

_Let us know what you think!_

_R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! Thanks for the reviews Madame Fist and CamillaMB! I appreicaite it! This chapters for you guys! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

I lay down on the cold stony cot, looking up at the concrete ceiling. Almost everything is concrete in here. It's not very stylish. But style is the least of my worries.

I'm waiting for all the guy inmates to come back from the work out yard. God, they're gonna make me be buff! I wanna keep my ladies figure!

I shudder at the thought of having to share a room with a sweaty smelly big tough guy for a whole year!

Why can't they let me have my own cell!

The worst thought that I keep having is this: I'm the only girl, out of thousands of guys. Things are gonna get uncomfortable. Mostly for me.

I hear the keys to my cell rattling as they open it, and I look round from the uncomfortable cot to see who it is.

A guard st0ands there, no expression on his face, then I get the shock of my life.

To my horror, standing before me, with s stupid smug grin on his face, is Brick. Brick the RowdyRuff boy.

Well, he aint no boy anymore.

Hes a man, a fine man I might add. What am I saying erh, that's sick! Hes the villain! The bad guy! But wait, so am I now… Im a criminal, just like him and his damn brothers.

Brick steps up to me as his escort leaves us.

"So nice to see you Blossom." he grins.

"Ohmygod." Is all I can say.

"I know, I kinda take ya breath away don't I. I have that affect on women. And may I say, you definitely aint no girl no more." He says, raising his eye brows at me.

"No, you may not say." I answer, not taking my eyes off him.

He grins then hovers over to his cot, which is opposite mine.

"So, little miss goody goody has ended up in pris huh? What you do, save too many people?" he asks spitefully.

I decide not to answer, and just scoot back round n my cot and continue counting the cracks in the ceiling.

"I wouldn't recommend ignoring me." he said.

"Oh, wouldn't you?" I reply.

"No. Why you in here?"

"Its none of your business." I say. I refuse to talk to him. What dumb luck I got, getting a room with him.

"Jeez, work with me here toots. I'm trying to start up a conversation." he says, sitting up.

I roll over on my cot, showing that I'm not interested.

"Nice ass." He says.

I boil inside and turn back round to face him, glaring at him.

He grins cheekily. "Nice rack."

I growl.

"You look sexy when you're mad, you know that? In fact, you look sexy all the time."

"God!" I cry, sitting up.

"So, what did you do? How long you got in here?" he asks curiously and smugly.

"I, I killed a guy. I got mad, and I killed him. I got a year in here. A whole year with you!" I yell.

"You should count yourself lucky. I know a lot of girls who would be gagging to spend a year in a close confined and no way of getting out cell with me. Wont it be fun…" he says as a he creeps closer to me.

his hand has skulked dangerously up my thigh and hes squeezing it.

I look at him, raised eyebrows, not amused.

I slap his hand away. "no, it wont be fun at all."

"So, you killed a guy! Cool! How'd you do it! Did he bleed! Was it everywhere!"

The way he was soo pleased about me ending a guys life sickened me. and made me feel 10 times worse.

"Er, he bled. I, I threw him against a wall." I stammer, trying to compose my body from shaking as I saw flashbacks in my mind.

Under my cot are all my supplies. They let me bring a few things. I got a tooth brush, towel, hair brush, two other outfits (two pairs of jeans, two vest tops,) the all stars on my feet (and the outfit I'm wearing: mini skirt and sleeveless top bad idea!), some hair bobbles, shampoos and conditioners, some make up (mascara and eyeliner) and some tampons and sanitary towels.

All my, erm, toiletries, are in a little make up bag with my make up and deodorant.

"What a change of pace. One minute you're Townsville's number one superhero. Next you're a criminal, no, you're a murderer!" brick says.

I look up from my bag of stuff.

"You can talk." I reply.

"No, I can't. I've never actually killed a guy. Gotten close, but never have. I'm in here for GTA." He says proudly.

"GTA? Your like what 15, and you wanted to steal cars?" I ask.

He nods.

I sigh. "I'm lower the a rowdyruff." I moan.

"Right you are toots, right you are."

I roll my eyes. "Ohmygod! A whole year with you!" I groan.

He zips over onto my cot.

"I think you are going to enjoy this Blossom. I really do!" he said, his face close to mine, holding my chin.

I scowl at him and pull away.

This is going to be one long year…

_R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Heres the next chap, enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Brick left a few minutes ago.

I'm laying down on the hard cot, looking up at the ceiling.

Brick. Hes here. In my cell. With me. And hes the biggest flirt known to humanity!

This was one of my worries. Having strange men all over me (being the only female).

Never suspected Brick would be one of them.

The cell door is open, we're allowed to go out to the workout field (!) or the recreation room.

I decide to go to the recreation room first, see what that is.

I walk there, after being informed by Brick that super powers are illegal (we're in Citiesville).

I find the door, and luckily enough I don't pass any guys on my way.

I open the door to the recreation room and I'm not surprised at what I see:

A group of around 7 men (aged 35 to 45) are gathered round a battered old pool table. None of them are playing, they're all rolling god knows what up in strips of paper.

Theres a lighter laying by one the guys hands and he picks it up and lights his joint up.

None of them look up, but when the door closes behind ,e they all do.

They show shocked expressions, then they all grin.

"So, it is true." One says. He's a big guy, muscled, but fat looking at the same time.

"There IS a chick in this place!" another says, a younger one.

Blossom shakes her head. "Who, me? No, no, I, I'm no chick…"

They all laugh.

The fat looking "leader" one, Looks me up and down.

"Tits. Ass. Legs. You sure look like a chick to me." he said, his eyes not moving from my boobs.

I scowl at him as I reach for the door knob.

"I'm outta here." I mutter.

I feel the door opening and someone grabbing my wrist.

I shoot round to see who it is, and its some teenage acne addict with a big grin on his face.

He pushes me forward and with my other hand I grab his wrist and squeeze it.

He yelps in pain and then closes the door.

'This oughta be fun." I hear the teenage nasty face mutter as he holds his wrist.

Then I feel someone groping my ass!

I shoot round, with a look of evil on my face.

The big fat leader guy was standing there with a grin.

"DON'T touch me!" I yell.

He looks down my top and smiles. "You really don't belong here looking like that." He said,

"No," I say as I rapidly grab his hand that was reaching for my boob. "I don't belong here with you beasts AT ALL!"

He looks down at me holding his wrist tightly and scoffs.

Then as he tries to pull away I whirl him into the air and spin him round twice.

He lands with a thud on top of the high guys at the table, and they begin to all fight each other.

I grasp the opportunity and slide out of the door, sighing in relief.

"What the hell?"

I look round and there stands brick.

"What happened in there? Oh I see, I see, men are all over you cos half of them haven't seen the pleasures of a women in years?"

I blush. I hadn't thought of it that way. It kinda makes me feel sorry for them. And when I say kinda, I mean it.

Brick laughs. "Bet you had to break a few bones just to get em off ya." He says cheekily as he gooses my bottom!

I jump up. "Brick! Don't do that!"

He laughs again/ "Seriously, you won't last a minute ere if you don't learn to protect yourself."

"Protect myself? I had them all off me and I got out safely? What do you mean?"

"I mean the men wanting to bang you thing." He said, taking my arm and pulling me down to sit on the floor.

"You might as well face it toots, you're a worthless, insignificant, inferior woman. But you got a smoking body."

I stand up, shocked.

"Sexist ass." I shout as him.

"Sexy ass Bloss." He replies as I walk away.

I stop and growl. But then continue to walk.

I am NEVER going to survive with HIM.

_R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

"'_Five easy steps to bag your dream man.'"_ I read from an article in a magazine. "How the hell is that gonna help me in this place?"

I skip through the pages, not reading them, when I come to the horoscopes. "'_You'll feel trapped this month, but don't stay copped up in your room,' _Man is that true!" I say with a sigh.

Theres an article on the teen crime rate has gone up. That's when I chuck it against the wall and burn it with my eye rays.

"What did the magazine do this time?"

I look to the door and Brick is standing there, smiling sympathetically.

I roll my eyes and Brick joins me on my cot.

"This place sucks don't it." He says with a sigh.

"Yes. Especially when you are all on ya own."

"Yeah, know what you saying." Brick said. I turn to face him.

"How are you on your own? You've got your brothers, right?"

"Nuh uh, the cops arrived during a heist, they jetted and left me to get the blame. Wouldn't even come to court with me, bastards."

"Oh right. I still can't believe I got a whole year." I moan.

"Hey, they went easy on ya."

"You think?" I ask.

"Yeah, I got two years, due to other crimes they never caught me for. But yeah, one year for manslaughter, that aint half bad."

"I guess, still sucks though. So how long you been here for?"

"A year yesterday. So we getting outta here at the same time. Together."

"Uh huh."

There was a bit of a pause.

"I gotta admit, I never thought I'd see YOU in here." He laughs.

"Well, I never thought I'd be in here again."

"Wait, did you say again?"

I look up from staring at my lap. "Oh, right, you weren't born when it happened. I stole a pair of golf clubs when I was younger. Had 200 hours of community service."

"Whoa, never knew."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm not the goody goody sister."

"Ya definitely ent now. But I like bad asses. And I gotta say, that is one _bad _ass." He says with a grin.

I chuckle.

"I just can't believe the luck we get. Fancy us being roomed together. Its, weird. " I say getting up, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we're just gonna have to learn to, dare I say it, get along. There are advantages to being paired with you though."

"Whats that..?" I say nervously, not sure what to expect.

"I got the hottest partner in the prison" he says, raising his eyebrows.

I shake my head and smile, as I bend down to gather up my stuff ans shove it under my cot.

"Whoa, how much stuff you got?"

"Quite a lot, but I'm a girl, I need more…things."

Brick thought for a moment. Then he got it. "Ahh, right I get ya. Ooh, that's gonna be hard with all these men around right?"

Blossom looks up at him. He wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

"It shouldn't be. We're aloud to go to the loo whenever we want right?"

"Well, not really. Its like being back at fucking school. They'll let you though."

"They better."

"That's the spirit. Who gives a shit. So, what you wanna do?" he asks.

"Curl up in a ball and die." I say, laying down on his cot.

"Well, you do that, while I go clear the recreation room and play some foosball." He said, hopping off my cot. "And Blossom,"

I look up from his cot. "What?"

"I wouldn't lay on a guys bed like that. It looks like your asking for something. Something I'd be willing to give." He smiles cheekily, then leaves.

Hes soo unbelievable!

R&R!


End file.
